


there is one imposter among us

by gaymetalheadloser



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: HIM AND JIM AND JOEY HAVE BABY CREWMATES, Other, also this is the skeld, clown basically adopts joey, clown is captainnnn, coreys so stupid, craig sus, everyone dies, joey is his son now, paul is doctor bb, sid has the blue dog thing, they also have their own rooms that they decorate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymetalheadloser/pseuds/gaymetalheadloser
Summary: slipknot but its among us that's all
Relationships: but mainly platonic, slight chris/corey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Meet the Crew

Blue, or as his actual name is, Shawn Crahan, looked down at the list of cremates who will be boarding with him. The list shows

-S. Wilson, Cyan, Engineer

-J. Jordison, Pink, Co-Pilot and Captain's Assistant

-P. Gray, Lime, Medic

-C. Fehn, White, Mechanic

-C. Jones, Purple, Communications Officer

-S. Crahan, Blue, Captain

-J. Root, Green, Botanist

-M. Thomson, Black, Weapons Specialist

-C. Taylor, Red, Electrician

He sighed. This was his first time working in a crew with all of them younger than him. He looked on, and saw the whole crew standing before him. The shortest, which Shawn now knew was Joey, or Pink, stood up from his seat after seeing him and happily skipped up to him. He took his hands around his helmet and took it off, now revealing his face. "Hey, captain! Nice to meet you, I'm Joey. Joey Jordison." His pink suit contrasted with his big, blue eyes, making them pop even more. Shawn looked on at the younger man, seeing his bright smile. He looked so sweet. Shawn took an immediate liking to him. He looked so sweet and fragile, he felt like he needed to protect him from everything as a father. He stuck his pink, gloved hand out, and Shawn took it. They shook hands, before Joey flashed a smile and skipped off, his long, silky raven black locks bouncing with each springy step.

Shawn looked at the steel wall, which read the time. "5 minutes 'til we're off!" The captain shouted. Everyone looked around and groaned in disappointment. White and Red glanced at each other with tired looks. "Jesus fucking Christ, I'm still only doing this for the pay." White nodded in agreement, tucking his stringy, chestnut brown hair behind his ear. "Ugh, same dude." The two certainly seemed to be new to each other, but were friends already. 

"Captain! Captain!" Joey ran as quickly as he could up to Shawn, who now caught his attention. "Yes, Joey?" He replied as he leaned up to look at the shorter man. Joey took a deep, shaky breath. He sounded like he was about to cry. _'God, poor thing must be scared.'_ Shawn thought, his heart straining with pity. "There seems to be an imposter among us." Joey's lined eyes began to fill with tears, the black makeup around them starting to run. Tears fell and slid down his face like rain against glass. "I'm scared. I don't wanna die" He said in a quiet voice, about to break. Shawn immediately took Joey into his arms, keeping him with him. "As long as I'm around, no one's gonna hurt you." Joey cried into his chest, the makeup staining the suit. 

From the vents, where they couldn't see, peeked up a pair of orange eyes, gleaming bright like a pair flashlights, watching them distantly. Lucky Joey was there before the thing could get to Shawn.


	2. Paul, Jim, Joey and Sid and Their Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone likes their small babies

"Awwww!" The crew cooed at the small creatures beneath them. The pink-coloured one in particular took a liking to Corey, rolling around his boot and ready to play. Immediately noticing the signs, Corey crouched down, holding is hand out to the small bean-like creature. It started nuzzling its head against his hand, much like a cat would. Corey starter rubbing and scratching at the top of its head. The pink baby crewmate sprawled out on the floor, demanding more affection. Corey proceeded to do so, as the tiny thing started making a small squeak of content. The others couldn't help but smile at the sight. Corey scooped the small creature up in his arms, with it squirming to make itself comfortable.

Paul took off his helmet, revealing his face. He craned his neck down to look at the small, fragile lime-coloured creature, which has nestled into his lap, its head resting on his stomach. His light brown hand reached out to stroke the creature's head, with its little legs curling up to retain warmth. Paul smiled and then giggled, his tooth gap visible as he cradled the small thing. It made a small squeaking noise as it slowly drifted off to sleep. The black-haired male leaned against the wall looking down at it. Not long after, he began to drift off too, his eyelashes fluttering shut over his deep brown eyes. He leaned his head towards his knees and wrapped his arms around the creature, keeping it safe from harm.

"-and then they rocked up to my uncle's ex-girlfriend's and they held a tiny party there and it was the best shit EVER!" Sid continued to tell the story as Jim was laughing his ass off, clinging onto Sid's arm for stability. Meanwhile, their pets were playing not far from them. Sid's small dog was playing with Jim's baby crewmate as they ran around and played with each other, chasing one another around. The small blue dog arched its back, his tail wagging in the air. Their companions were becoming friends, it seemed, and both men thought that it was a very sweet, wholesome sight. 

(A/N: OOPS CHOO CHOOOO HERE COMES THE CHRIS AND COREY TRAIN)

Corey tiredly walked into the small, warm space, very obviously exhausted from the day. He slumped over onto the bed and curled up as he laid down and sighed heavily. His sigh caught Chris' attention and he turned his head to see a very tired and exhausted Corey. He lowered his eyebrows in concern and quietly headed over to where Corey was. He leaned over and asked barely above a whisper, his thick, chestnut hair hanging from his shoulders, "Cor, what's wrong?". Corey let out a small groan in return, and choked out a small, barely audible sob. "C'mere, please.". Chris sat the blond up as he ran fingers through the other's soft hair, twisting and twirling it around in his hands. He rubbed Corey's back with his thumbs digging into his skin, feeling the knots slowly loosen in his back. Corey let out a small wince of pain, before finally relaxing and feeling the relief settle in. He leaned his head back and onto Chris' shoulder and closed his eyes. By now they were starting to get sleepy. Chris wrapped his large, warm arms around Corey's torso and upper arms as Corey sunk into him with his eyes giving in, finally completely closing shut. They both laid in silence and drifted off to sleep, with the only noise being their gentle, quiet breaths.


End file.
